No Tears Fall
by TeaCullen
Summary: A phone call at 3:47 a.m. will cause not only Bella's but also Jacob's worlds to come crashing down. If only Bella could cry like she so desperately wants to, but no tears can fall. R&R **ONE SHOT**


A phone ringing in this house always seemed like a bad thing. This time was no exception. Only people wishing to relay bad news call at 3 a.m. 3:47 a.m. to be exact. I truly didn't want to answer the phone but I knew I would have to seeing as I was the only person in the house that was awake. The rest of the family had went hunting. They we're due back today by noon. I hoped it was just Edward calling but I wasn't naïve enough to believe that.

I slowly made my way to the phone. Picking up on the 3rd ring.

"Hello. This is Bella," I said quietly.

"Bella, this is Sue. I'm so sorry angel but something's happened. There's been an accident," Sue said on the other end. My mind began to race. What kind of accident? Was everyone okay?

As my mind asked 100 questions my mouth could only find one, "Is Charlie okay?"

Sue cried gently, "No baby. He's not. He and Billy we're on their way home from Portland when they got blindsided by a car. Neither of them made it. I'm so sorry."

I collapsed. My body sank to the floor as I tried to find the strength to speak.

"When did this happen?" I chocked out. Tearless sobs retching through my body.

"Around 11. The hospital called a few minutes ago. They couldn't find Charlie's I.D. There was so much damage," Sue managed to say as her gentle cries because ferocious howls. I could understand her pain easily. First Harry and now Charlie. I would die if anything we're to happen to Edward.

"Thank you for telling me Sue. I'll tell Jacob. He's asleep right now but I'll wake him. They didn't suffer did they?" I asked. I couldn't stand the thought of my father in pain. If my heart could still beat it would be breaking. There was still a sharp pain where my heart used to be. An aching from the news.

"They both died upon impact or shortly thereafter. Their pain was minimal," Sue said, still sobbing.

"I'll send Seth and Leah to the house. You shouldn't be alone," my voice whispered.

I hung up the phone and attempted to stand. My body didn't want to cooperate. Finally I gave up trying to move and settled for dialing Edward's number.

"Hello love," answered Edward on the first ring.

"Edward. Come home please. Charlie…he…he died," I said through the pain.

"We're on our way. What happened?" he asked as I heard the wind rushing past the phone. He was running and running hard.

"Car accident. Both Charlie and Billy we're in the car. Neither survived. I need to tell Jacob but I don't have the strength to move," I responded my voice barely a whisper again.

"We'll be home in a few minutes. Be strong," Edward said as he hung up.

My mind went over all the year's I'd spent with my father. There were a lot of missing years, the years I'd spent with my mother, but I still had a lot of good memories with him.

My favorite memory came to mind quickly. Charlie and I we're dancing at my wedding. It was so simple and yet so wonderful. I would always cherish the memories I had of him. Most of the human one's fuzzy and fading but the one's since my change we're wonderful. Death is a natural part of life, I knew that but I couldn't bring myself out of the pain filled cloud I was living in. It's always different when it's someone you love.

Jacob would be devastated. Of that I was sure. He had already lost his mother to a car accident, now his father too. He didn't deserve this kind of pain. The only solace I could find was that Renesmee would be able to help him through this hard time.

"JACOB! SETH!" I shouted, hoping one of them would hear me and wake up. After a few silent seconds, I came up with a better plan.

I dialed Jacob's phone. It rang once, twice, three times before someone answered.

"Hello?" the groggy voice asked.

"Quil! I need you to wake up Jacob and Seth and have them come downstairs right now. This is an emergency," I said. I heard him shuffling around upstairs along with the complaints of the one's he was waking.

Quil, Embry, Jacob, Renesmee, and finally Seth came walking down the stairs. They rushed over to me when they saw me sitting next to the couch unmoving.

"What's going on? Quil said there's some kind of emergency," Jacob said, sounding half asleep still.

I took a deep breath, unsure of how to break the news to them. They all loved both Charlie and Billy so much. This was going to cause all of us so much pain.

"Jacob…There's been a terrible accident. Quil, Embry, I need you to hold onto him. Renesmee, I want you to come over here," I said, wanting to keep the danger to a minimum. Everyone did as they were told, sensing this wasn't the time to argue.

"Charlie and Billy were in a car accident. They didn't make it. Seth, you need to find your sister and go to the house. Your mother's there alone. She shouldn't be," I said.

Jacob shook from the sudden grief but by some miracle didn't phase. Quil and Embry changed there stances from those of restraint to those of support. Seth walked out of the house without another word, looking more somber than I'd ever seen him. Renesmee was collapsed next to me, silent tears streaking down her cheeks for the loss of both her grandfather and the man who was destined to be her father-in-law.

Soon after giving them the news, Edward walked into the room followed by a muted Alice and Jasper. Not even Emmett had the slightest trace of a smile on his face. Everyone was heartbroken over this loss. Whether they were grieving for Charlie, Billy, or both it didn't matter.

Edward walked to me and pulled me up. He supported the majority of my weight, the part of me that I couldn't lift up. I was literally drowning in the sorrow. I could only imagine how bad it must be for Jasper right now with all the pain in the room.

Time seemed to fly by as the dawn rose over the mountains. All to soon it was time to face reality. We had all sat together for hours, no one moving much. Renesmee had moved to Jacob's lap, comforting him to the best of her ability. Quil and Embry sat on either side of them, silent tears streaming down all four of their faces. Esme and Carlisle sat next to Edward and I while Alice and Jasper sat on our other side. Emmett and Rosalie stood near Alice and Jasper. Grief sweeping through the room. Not even Jasper could help control the pain.

"We have to make arrangement's Jake. We need to do something other than sitting here," I whispered, afraid if I raised my voice any higher it would crack.

"I know. Do you think either of them had wills?" he asked, sighing. This was going to be one of the hardest weeks of our lives.

"I doubt it. I hope they do though. It would make this immensely less complicated," I answered.

"Dad will be buried in La Push of course and I'm sure Charlie would want to be buried in Forks. I should call Rachel and Rebecca. And you should call Renee," he said another bout of pain flashing across his face.

I sighed dialing Renee's number.

"Hello?" Renee answered.

"Mum? It's Bella. I'm sorry I haven't called in, well forever," I started slowly. I knew I sounded different. It had been years since we had talked.

"Isabella. Why haven't you called? Is everything okay? You sound so different. So much more musical," Renee asked quickly, hardly taking a breath.

"I know I sound different mum. A lot about me has changed. Everything isn't alright. I'm so sorry to have to tell you this but Charlie died. He was in a car accident," I said knowing it would hurt her even if they hadn't been together in years.

Across the room Jacob was sobbing into the phone, talking to one of his sisters. This was so hard on them, so devastating. Renee was crying into the phone.

"I'll be on the next plane out there. When did this happen?" her voice shook.

"Last night. Billy Black was with him. He didn't make it either," I answered as her sobs deepened.

After we finished our short conversation, I hung up the phone. Jacob did the same shortly thereafter.

"My mother will be flying in as soon as possible. What about your sisters?"

"They'll be here my tomorrow night. It turns out they were heading home anyways. Rebecca is pregnant," Jacob said solemnly. To bad the baby would never know the great man that would have been it's grandfather.

******************************************************************

I wish I could cry. It didn't feel right to be standing over my fathers fresh grave without tears melting down my cheek. It was my turn to speak and I wasn't sure what to say.

"Chief Swan, Charlie…My father…was an amazing man. I loved him so much. He has been there for me at my worst and my best. He was my reason for continuing to live after Edward left. When Edward came back, Charlie didn't like it. But after a little while he got used to it. Charlie only ever had my best at heart, even if I didn't always agree that he was right. He dedicated his life to protecting Forks from all the evils of the world. Sure, there isn't a lot of trouble in Forks but he still did everything within his power when the bad things did come up. When Jacob ran away, Charlie tried so hard to find him. He was always doing things like that, always trying to make everything good.

I will miss him always. We all will. He shouldn't have died like this. A drunk driver shouldn't have been his downfall. He didn't deserve to go like this. He deserved to die in peace of old age. Charlie never even got the chance to retire and fish all over the world," I said, laying a single white rose onto of Charlie's casket. It joined the rose's of my mother, my husband, and Sue. All three of whom had already spoken.

Alice took my place as she began to speak, "Charlie was so amazing to me. I loved the way his face used to light up whenever he saw me. He lived a full life. It took him 18 years to move on from Renee but when he did, he found the one. Sue made him so happy. They were separated from each other far to soon…"

Alice continued to speak but I couldn't hear her anymore. I looked around, taking in all the faces around me. The Cullen's, the pack and their families, everyone from the police force, most of the town of Forks, they were all gathered here to say a final goodbye to the man who had made it his life's work to keep them safe. Most, if not all of them, were crying. Some couldn't produce tears but still sobbed while others had silent tears streaming down their faces.

One by one, everyone laid a rose on Charlie's casket before he was lowered into the ground.

"Goodbye," I whispered. "I will never forget you."


End file.
